fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cuda
|kanji=クーダ |rōmaji=''Kūda'' |alias='The Prince' (プリンス, Purinsu) |name= Cuda |race=Human |gender=Male |age=27 |height= 6'0" |weight=215 lbs |birthday=June 7 |eyes=Red |hair=Black |blood type= AB |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Back |occupation= |previous occupation=Captain of the 7th Custody Enforcement Unit |team= |previous team=Generation of Miracles |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart=Zaff |magic=Arc of Time Memory-Make |image gallery= yes }} Cuda (クーダ, Kūda) is an of the glamour orientated guild, . Heralded as a genius for his extensive use of Memory-Make magic, Cuda became the youngest captain in the history of the before playing a significant role in the war of X777 against none other than the original , ultimately resulting in his eventual epithet as The Prince (プリンス, Purinsu). Additionally, his countless performances in the Grand Magic Games as well as his suspiciously swift completion of numerous 100-year quests has established him as a celebrity of superstar status within the world of magic today, a title further supported by his frequent appearances on the cover of alongside the rest of his charming peers. Appearance The light of the world seems to shine upon the graceful entity heralded as "Cuda". Though, more often than not, he is a being who is acknowledged not by his name, but rather his presence. It is a peculiar concept, in that whomever is near him is almost immediately kneaded with a sudden emergence of easiness within their existence; comparable to the pleasures brought upon by the sweetest of fragrances, associating with the man, for whatever reason, seems to bring out the very best in others and simply brighten up their days. His smile possesses enough strength to cast away shadows and rescue even the vilest of demons from submerging within the darkness. It is through this very essential movement in his facial muscles that Cuda gains his nakama; a smile that is remembered always —a smile that lingers within the hearts and souls of those he has truly come to know. Judging based off physical attractions alone, Cuda portrays a minor by all means, despite his otherwise "elderly" age; he is by no means an adolescent, having been apart of many wars and witnessed some gruesome bits of scenery, though still yet, his face suggests ignorance of the highest amplitude, in that the average magician would dare not mistaken him for one of them. It is basic knowledge as much as it is common sense not to judge anyone individual based off of their physical appearance; despite the clear emphasis on such matters, it is within human nature itself to do so, rendering the race of mankind more contradictory than it is made out to be. Cuda was a subject of scrutiny during the better part of his childhood for appearing seemingly less mature than the rest of his peers; it was not a trait he had any control over himself, making it all the more troublesome to deal with. However yet, he soon found such measures to cope about dull, seeing no point in such trivial matters that only worsened his own appeal. Instead, Cuda accepted himself for who he truly was, and in turn, neglected all others who, despite claiming equal standards for all, had such judgmental personalities. Due to the respect he has for himself, it would be shameful for the man to wear any form of attire that functioned as a coverup of his true identity —the same can be measured in regards to any sort of under cooperative schemes; Cuda will not, under any circumstance, don a mask of any sort to conceal his face from public perception. This would be disrespecting himself as a person, as he had been made who he was for a reason —or so he believes— and running from such a gift would only be succumbing to what he despises most: the general opinion. Cuda's attire is meant to portray himself in its entirety; he longs to be unique, and not another fish in a dying pond. The world at large appears to follow a common trend more often than not, with each missing piece of every generation producing an exact replication of those who came before them. To prevent himself from succumbing to this very same disease, Cuda elects to where clothing he himself finds comfortable, as opposed to simply wearing an article of fabric to gain popularity, or in a more desirable method, attract attention to himself. Their is a difference between being original and being overly eccentric; there will be no instance in which Cuda is draped in flashy colors as that would only work to defeat his own morals. Instead, Cuda characteristically wears the clothes of a commoner; not those who comprise the foolish portion of the world with their bizarre shenanigans and such, but those who are of the informative classification; those who are light years beyond others in terms of thinking and symbolize such through the elaborate way in which they dress themselves. Cuda, despite being rather young in terms of physical appearance and numerical age, fashions himself in the manners of the elderly. It is quite ironic, when it comes to the occasion, seeing as though the boy who appears much younger than he should has taken a liking to such a wardrobe. A detailed and otherwise incredibly noticeable trait of Cuba's physical depiction comes in regards to arguably the most well desired luxury; that which resides atop the being in an endless slumber —which in this given universe is what differentiates most others from one another— abiding to every simple instruction placed forth by the character in charge is none other than the sly pieces of threads that, when grouped alongside one another, give the person an elaborate sensation of hair. A defining factor in all beings human, those without hair seem to long for it while those with it harbor it in envious methods. It is without error for one to make the assumption that the devotion to one's hair suggests how truly much that individual cares for their physical appearance. As such, Cuda's hair lies in a messy, disorientated slump around his identity in the same manner water would spill from a cup. One could determine untidiness from the man upon the first glance itself which ironically, altogether may make him all the more inviting, seeing as though it adds to his otherwise bliss of ignorance and lack of formality, despite his redundant usage of elderly attire. In all, he is a rather complex spirit who is truly difficult to understand; though he suits elaborately and yet refuses to so much as comb his hair is truly peculiar and mysterious. Such is the factorization of Cuda's will; it is not meant to be understood, but rather withstood. In modern times, however, Cuda has adapted a more elaborate means of looking older; in the form of a natural gift, the man has covered himself within the stoic and otherwise prophetic traditions of past sorcerers by covering himself with facial hair. As he grew older, Cuda suddenly found the necessity to groom himself all the more in order to attract the urges that came about with age, most notably women. They were irresistible in the common sense and Cuda soon wanted to be able to care for them as much as he wanted to touch them, as so from there onward he took to taking better care of himself for his own well being and to look all the more appealing before some of the world's most gracious beauties. All in the eyes of love, Cuda has rid of his baby face to lure more "mature" women who would fancy a man with hairy features; in a rather peculiar perspective, Cuda's sense of fashion portrays that of a real man, as evident by the amount of his facial hairs. Naturally, his initial unkept hair has been fashioned to portray that of a duck's tail, in that it is now rather well groomed and kept short along the sides while the top is shaped into a hawk of the sorts. A scar is now present across his nose as well, and a pair of earrings hang from either one of his earlobes to give him that much more of a pleasant appearance; the trend of the earrings is quite ironic, seeing as though it quite literally contradicts the purpose of maintaing a beard for a more manly presence. Now in his middle ages, the man is the cornerstone of , a guild renown for attracting the most attractive mages across the globe. He is especially heralded for his smooth buttery chocolate colored skin, which he obtained through the means of a tanning lacrima lent to him by none other than . A celebrity even by Pegasus standards, Cuda's astounding physique has attributed to his being a cover model on the alongside on multiple occasions, gaining him both popularity and worldwide recognition. His well proportioned cheek bones are a subject of much admiration among his guild and aside from his blood red eyes, function as the most defining factor of his overall physical appearance. Cuda considers himself to be very handsome, often remarking about his broad facial structure as well as his thick black hair openly even in public. The fact that he has his own clothing line has only added to his perplexity, which is quite ironic, considering the fact that he behaves like an amateur despite having more knowledge than most others. Personality The world is a large place, inhabited by seemingly an endless array of races that bond together in desperate times of need. While there are people in this world who enjoy being alone, there is but not a single person within it who can bare complete solitude. It is said that each person has a match within the world, and that each individual being is created to be paired along with another. In the same sense, there exists a valuable group of nakama for every single person —no matter what sort of background they may originate from—and it only takes a matter of time in order for one to properly locate them. People were made for the reason to associate with one another; if man was a creation in itself, then there would be no point in there being such an abundance of the human race. With that in mind, there are very few people within the world itself that harbor the same emotions for their loved ones as Cuda. Originating from a war torn setting in which he lost everyone he loved, the man pledged to protect his loved ones from that day forward by honing his skills and growing all that much more stronger. It was the meaning —the purpose— behind all his efforts; all those days he spent training were for the cause of not himself, but rather those who he cherishes deeply from the bottom of his heart. It was this moral perspective that had allowed him to become the man he is today; were it not for the people in his life, most certainly he would not have accomplished even half of his current feats. Feelings are remorse and work to ease Cuda's existence. He holds experiences with his nakama dear and truly cherishes them from the bottom of his heart. Due to his superb prowess within the arts of memory-make magic, these events are never forgotten, only stored and imbedded for the rest of eternity within his mind, replacing the corrupt images that were there beforehand. When a man comes of age, he experiences noticeable changes in his daily lifestyle, especially in regards to his bodily functions. Dreams are never quite as dry as they once were, and the thoughts and pleasures of trivial matters are soon replaced with women. These are in part due to the hormones given off by the male alike, but in the instance of Cuda, these subtle changes were forever engraved within his mind as a malfunction of his memory make and he now possesses the same shriveled instincts he did as a teenager even in his latter years. The same surge of adrenaline that appears in the heart of a heterosexual man upon seeing the fine vibrations of a mature woman's shapely rear end blooms in the heart of Cuda finer than it ever had before. Because of his naturally refined sense —credit to the principles of his memory make magic— Cuda can not go without noticing even the most subtle movements occurring within the female body when they are present before him. He is blinded by these actions and instantly propelled with varying fantasies of each and every one that walks by him. This is a curse as much as it is a setback of acquiring such a power at an age of adolescence; it has forever stained the man's mind as a sign of immaturity and pervertedness and is only worsened by the prowess of his Heaven's Eye which therefore enables the man to look at the body of a woman from greater distances and more thoroughly from each angle. The man is fashioned with an array of skills that grants him such an ability to peep on women without their knowledge and consent, part of the reason he has settled across the street from the hot springs. On most terms, Cuda is a cheerful person whose charisma alone works to establish his relations with other people. He is a man who values bonds with other people and enjoys to spend time with them; he is also heralded to be quite generous, often conducting various services through self nurtured honor alone, in the predicament and fear of having to witness one such being undergo the same horrid experiences he did as a child. Thus, he extends his assistance to all beings, even those who are strangers to enlighten them and prevent them from taking a path towards the depths of the darkness. Because of his magical abilities, he never forgets the face of another person and always has time to help out in the community without worrying about his own wellbeing. A prized and polished man with able manners, he almost never asks for anything in return upon competition of these favors, longing for the self righteous effect that takes place within his heart as a result of gratitude itself. For these reasons, he is highly scouted by the world at large when in desperate times of need, and has made a lifestyle through living off of the generosity of others who seek to even their terms with him. Likewise, he is not beyond sharing the vast knowledge he has gained through the extensive use of his memory-make with others, though more times than not he requires a bit more of an elaboration in regards to the questioners intentions. Once upon a time, Cuda —as a trained warrior during the time of war— was a merciless killer who took lives without a moment's worth of hesitation. During this era —credit yet again to his then nurturing prowess in regards to memory-make magic— Cuda was forced to remember the faces of all of those unfortunate people he massacred, as well as all of the corpses and the blood that was shed during that time. As a result, Cuda was greatly effected and essentially became mentally unstable, with horrific images plaguing his mind and disrupting even his sleep. However, he soon began to stabilize when he realized that, while such memories were unable to be cleared, they were able to be replaced with more graceful images. So then began Cuda's quest to rid his heart of all evil and instead purify it through the relations he established with other living beings. This is the cure to all his problems and in truth, the reasoning behind his generosity; while aiding others in following the right path, he is preventing himself from stepping down it as well and in the same process earning back his life. Even to this day, however, the dark side remains prominent within the inner chambers of his being and can be initiated akin to a "mode" or transformation of the sorts during battle to forgo any necessary emotions he may otherwise be feeling. This is done quite rarely —if at all— to allow Cuda to fight with no regards for human life, as he would otherwise have a very hard time poising himself to take a life. Despite his shortcomings, Cuda is well mannered and approaches all acquaintances with the utmost regard and respect. This is especially relevant in regards to women; while he may have his fair share of perverted antics —in that he may occasionally stop time altogether to simply play with a large bosom— Cuda does not allow it to show in public, often expressing a degree of control over his own emotions to prevent himself from embarrassing situations such as suffering bloody noses or anything of the sort. On most occasions, he will take the role of a gentlemen and treat a woman with delicacy and ensure that she is secure at all times. Cuda also prohibits any flirtatious efforts on his own behalf, as it would only give away his secret lust and place him in a situation he would otherwise avoid. However yet, he has had his moments in the past —through the utilization of various charms to seduce women— where he has given into these temptations and even mingled with married women, suggesting he has no known limitations. Taking advantage of his ability to perpetrate time at will and thus, go back in time to make any alterations he sees fit, Cuda has a dirty habit of taking advantage of any sensually attractive women he may come across. Thereafter, he normally "clears" this event from taking place by going back in time and preventing it from happening a second time, all the while utilizing his memory-make to remember the taste of her lips, the touch of her skin, the sound of her cries and altogether the entire scene; the memory is always present within his mind thereafter, and he can literally replay it in his mind an infinite amount of times like it were some sort of video. The subject of women is clearly difficult for Cuda and otherwise contradictory; it seems as though the level of his self control relies almost solely on his perception of a woman's individual beauty. While it is true that Cuda has difficulty taking a life on most occasions, it should be noted that causing harm and slaughtering someone are two entirely separate subjects —a differentiation that is akin to oil and water. In fact, Cuda enjoys the art of fighting almost as much as he loves women! He strictly believes that through the exchange of fists, mankind can come to know one another, as in it is the first of many stages for one to be able to come to a compromise. Determining the difference in power between two sides is crucial for the world to run properly; if it were not for the varying levels of power, the world would break out into immediate chaos. Likewise, evil is always present and lurking about every corner, so it is essential for the up and coming generations to prepare themselves thoroughly in the arts of dealing justice, as without precautions, darkness would prevail, leaving the world with a lawless imbalance of power. Naturally, Cuda's generosity ties into the battlefield; while he spares his victims, his kindness has resulted in amass production of peers and students alike, who desire to learn from the very best. There is something about bashing another man senseless that has a peculiar place in Cuda's heart, leading him to seek prey for battle as frequently as he searches a partner for intercourse. The man essentially lives his life for two reasons: clearly to aid others in their realization of defeat at his hands, and to help a woman understand the secrets of her body through pleasing methods. History Love was always a trivial matter surrounding the Newgate household. It was not practiced, only established, more or less by the patrons of the main branch who essentially dictated pairings with other noble families. To love another was never truly expected; in fact, it was irrelevant in their eyes when it came to raising an able family. Through thick and thin, the name "Newgate" itself was never said aloud, for the common man feared for his own well being at the thought of bringing upon any unconventional disrespect. They were a notorious clan heralded for their strength and power, of which they had in great abundance, enough to rule over the city of Perianth for well over a century. There were very strict laws within the household, given that a couple was limited to only a single child to prohibit any otherwise meaningless affairs that would have taken away from training and growing stronger, while at the same time, a child was necessary to act as an according successor to his or her parents and carry on the clan legacy. Each generation of the Newgates married within the clan itself to prevent their power from leaking beyond their own personal borders; the failure to protect such a law would result in immediate execution by the household's most prominent forces. Unfortunately, the sun would hide itself away into the clouds, casting misfortune upon a particular couple within the Newgate household. Elise Newgate had been impregnated for a second time by her husband Walter Newgate, who simply could not keep his hands off his voluptuous mate, a rare sign of affection for a member of the clan. The couple had already produced a rather miraculous child, one who was over a decade old and well assorted in his clan's most secretive techniques; Elise's stomach grew increasingly larger, and the couple was left with few options in order to evade the death penalty. Utilizing magic, Elise was able to hide her child within her womb until the time of her delivery arrived, where she proceeded to birth the child in secret thereafter. Immediately afterwards, however, Elise and Walter were yet again forced to rid of his existence; because they did not have the heart to kill a child of their own, utilizing magic once more, the couple surrounded the new born infant with a durable bubble and cast him out to sea, where he would drift off into the distance towards the other side of the world. Along his voyage, the child would come across a large ship that took interest in the craftsmanship of the bubble dome he had been sent in and immediately lugged him aboard. The ship was home to a large group of fleeing mages who initially had no idea as to what the bubble may contain; uncovering it was a child, they could not have been more dissatisfied. Nonetheless, even they were unable to rid of the guilt in their hearts and eventually incorporated the baby as their own, taking it along with them to their home island located along the distance of the nation of . The child was given to a woman by the name of Sarah --who had recently lost her husband-- as some sort of gift of condolence to rid of her wary emotions; Sarah's frown was immediately turned upside down and she happily adopted the child and gave him the name "Cuda". Sarah was a rather mischievous entity who had fled Fiore alongside her husband to conduct research on ancient magic; the couple had managed to obtain a book containing a unique type of sorcery from the library of a Dark Guild and had been in hiding ever since in order to conduct research, with the two having been located several times in the past --one of these instances leading to the eventual demise of her husband. Though unbeknownst to him, the secluded setting Cuda had been relocated to was the territory of a dark mage cult --they territory belonging to the traitors of the cult, to be exact. Cuda was raised in the environment ignorant of his past; it had never occurred to him --and with good reason-- that he had been adopted, or that the people whom he was now associated with were considered evil by the world at large. Naturally, the boy made the best of his childhood by indulging himself within their peculiar traditions. He was taught the basics of sorcery by Sarah and even managed to decipher the complex script coding of the book he had taken in the past, and acquired the ability to utilize magic at a very young age, albeit loosely and with notable errors that he would have to improve upon by himself in the future. However, while he was still just a boy, the hideout was attacked by the guild of dark mages who sought their book back and as the battle erupted, escaped alongside Sarah. However, realizing that she could not leave her people behind, Sarah transported Cuda back across the ocean towards Fiore and went to provide her support in the fight. Cuda would never see her again. Yet again, Cuda found himself out in the sea. This time around, however, he was old enough to realize the circumstances, and thus, was immediately overcome with various emotions. To make matters worse, his memory-make magic had scarred the last few events into his brain; no matter how hard he tried, Sarah was all Cuda could envision each and every time he closed his eyes and he longed to see her again, even if it would be only for a moment. He ventured out on the ocean for several days, surviving on nothing but the water below him. Finally, he reached Fiore, where his stomach lead him to venture through the woods and uncover an army facility on the sorts managed by none other than the . Starving half to death, the boy promised to do as they pleased so long as they provided him with nourishment. Thus began his career under the order, where he trained diligently under their wing to hone his skills and become a pawn. Short on men, the council was to take part in an ensuing battle with the then active , an alliance of the world's most notorious dark guilds and so they took Cuda in as fodder, hoping he could last them a few measly seconds. Day in and day out, Cuda underwent vigorous training sessions to improve his combat abilities. There was no motive behind this aside from continuing to exist; as a boy, he had never truly been given a path to follow, no one had ever told him right from wrong. He had no idea as to how he wanted to go about living his life, though the Magic Council provided him with food and shelter, enough to meet his living standards. For a boy such as himself, there was little else he truly could have done; with access to memory-make magic, Cuda was able to easily memorize distinct patterns and forms, rendering the arts of battle quite easy for him to grasp. In comparison to the rest of the kids around his age who had been transferred to the order, Cuda proved to be truly unique for that reason. However, tragic events lurked about the corner waiting to fall upon him as he continued to progress. For the order had now gained respect for Cuda and offered him a position within the council to better make use of his vast potential. Despite his rather foolish persona, being inducted into the Custody Enforcement Unit at such a young age, coupled with his extensive usage of Memory-Make magic gained Cuda recognition as a genius. He soon began to partake in various assignments handed down to him by the Magic Council, working diligently and finishing them with little to no effort. It wasn't long before Cuda was stationed as one of the captains of these enforcement units, where he yet again utilized his Memory-Make magic, this time, translating them into leadership skills to demand the respect of his elder subordinates. There was no better place than to make a name for himself than the Magic Council, and through successfully completing these missions, Cuda's name began to spread throughout the world. Around this time, many journalists started comparing him to the other gifted prodigies around his age group, most namely and , entitling this up and coming generation of young and aspiring mages as the Generation of Miracles (キセキの世代, Kiseki no Sedai). Eventually, the day of the Magic Council's much anticipated war with the Ballam Alliance had finally arrived. Placing their most powerful asset of warriors on the front lines, the order looked to bring upon an end to the nation's various dark guilds by destroying their very core, so that they would never rise again. Wih the army stood the captains of each unit, among them none other than Cuda. A horrific war took place between both forces, resulting in the bloodshed of several thousands of mages. An ensuing weakness of his Memory-Make magic, Cuda captured these images unintentionally and they began to corrode his mind instantly. Unable to think clearly --as every time he closed his eyes, the memories of one of his comrades corpses opened in his mind-- Cuda went on a berserk rampage, mercilessly slaughtering countless dark mages that came in his way. However, he suffered no consequences for doing so, as it had been apparently done in the name of justice against the most vile dark lords of the world. For his efforts, Cuda was given the moniker "The Prince (プリンス, Purinsu)" after aiding the Magic Council over the Ballam Alliance, and in the process, subduing them effectively. After such a loss, the Ballam Alliance would not be seen again until many years afterwards, with their buildup changing entirely from what it once was. With the conclusion of the war, Cuda had changed significantly. He could still hear the screams of his comrades begging for mercy within his mind and quite literally replay the horrific events back in his mind like an infinitely looped video. Cuda became unable to sleep at night under such circumstances, with the lack of sleep tacking a toll on both his personality and work ethic. Eventually, Cuda surprised the Magic Council by retiring early and disappeared into the world, seeking help. For many years, his whereabouts remained unknown, though in truth, he had been taken in by an elderly wizard known as "Zaff", who had promised to help cure him of his mental illness. He explained to Cuda that for his condition, time was the most viable cure; he also explained that in order to get his mind off of the subjects that plagued him, he would need to do what he had grown accustomed to during his childhood within the Council and simply hone his skills all the more. Under Zaff, Cuda gained the ability to garner a unique lost magic orientated around the manipulation of time. It was later revealed to him mysteriously that "Zaff" was none other than himself from another timeline; Cuda had come from the future to prevent himself from going down a wrong path, and in the process, eliminated his real mentor from his memory. Longing to purify his heart, Cuda sought refuge from the world by conducting various missions without asking for a reward in return. As he grew older, he also began to better understand the supreme abilities that had been bestowed upon him, uncovering their secrets and establishing new spells for them. He had also become quite social; becoming all the more comfortable in his own skin, Cuda discovered that the best way to forget about the past was to make friends and focus on the present and future. Never having had many friends in the past --as there had never truly been any time for socialization-- Cuda was overjoyed with various emotions and desired to be surrounded with people more than anything, seeing as though they fulfilled his broken heart in a way in which he had never quite felt before. His aspirations and desires led him , where he began to work under the okama as an S-class wizard. Upon joining the guild, he was united with a fellow member of the Generation of Miracles, who had since become the ace as well, . Surrounded with lively peers, Cuda settled with Blue Pegasus and began to live life as a mage. However, his life was far from ordinary, as he had managed to join a guild that was filled with various celebrities and as a result, became a natural under the spotlight. Though it took some adjustment in the beginning, Cuda's life would forever change and have a significant impact of his personality. Constantly waking up to cameras and walking into reporters eventually got into the man's head and he succumbed to the culture wholeheartedly. He soon became a premier model for the Sorcerer's Magazine and accumulated a massive net-worth by finishing several S-ranked missions, all the while forever etching his name within the world of magic. In the modern era, Cuda is nothing short of a superstar, whereby his very presence itself is enough to attract large crowds of admirers. He has relocated to a mansion of his own rivaling that of his guildmaster's in size and has made a habit out of collecting glamorous . Magic and Abilities Trivia